City Boy
by Jiraya Junior
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke, who was brought up in the city, is forced to move into a farm for the summer holidays, ruining his mood. That is until he meets a blue-eyed blond helper at the ranch, and suddenly, the countryside might not not be that boring after all..
1. City Boy's Arrival

City Boy:

Summary:

Sasuke, who was brought up in the city, is forced to move into a farm of his guardian's boyfriend for the summer holidays, effectively ruining his mood. That is until he meets a blue-eyed blond helper at the ranch, and suddenly, the countryside might not be that boring after all…

Pairings:

SasuNaru, KakaIru, AU

I stared out the tinted windows of the car; all I could see was endless fields of green, occasionally a number of cows grazing or a baby sheep led by a random boy could be seen, there was horses too and run down huts here there. The sun was blazing but the air felt clear, though it did not lighten my mood at all.

I sullened with each passing moment, just thinking of myself living in that kind of housing for more than two months, my head grew heavy, and to think the air conditioning in the car broke just as we were setting off, my head grew heavier.

I sighed for the one hundred and ninty-two times for that day, my biggest recent record. Kakashi, who was in the driver's seat was completely ignoring my utter misery, he was whistling and smiling to himself while reading some stupid book and thinking of Iruka probably.

"For god's sake, the world's not gonna end Sasuke. I don't care what you do or how you feel about it young man, but when you need to smile, you'll smile, just so Iruka is pleased with you."

"Hn…" I snorted and sighed again.

Kakashi could be so selfish sometimes, apart from Iruka, all the men there would be big and strong, so not my type. And all the only females there would all be the obaa-sans. So how am I, a horny seventeen-year-old male going to survive there? They don't even have electricity there, which means no television, meaning no labtop, no fan and lights, no nothing! Its like going back to the stone age for fucks sake!

I sunk back into another state of depression, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. Hot, stuffy and gloomy, I was lulled into an uncomfortable sleep by an uninviting headache and the ravens circling up in the sky.

_It was like a premonition._

And then there was darkness, the black a same shade as the ravens, the same shade as my eyes.

_It was an omen._

Abruptly, the car stopped. My slumber ended as well, seeing Kakashi getting out, I did the same. Stepping out groggily, I greeted Iruka with a 'Hn…" before focusing all my attention on the barn.

At first glance, it didn't look all that bad. I guess it was somewhat western with its red and white painted boards, like a farm from a children's book. There were two main buildings, one for us and the other for the animals.

Then again, appearance could be deceiving. I entered for a closer look, leaving the two love birds behind.

Opening the creaky wooden door of my home for more-than-two months, I was greeted with a rather clean, if not spacious, living-room. Miraculously, there was a TV set, but it was one of those really old ones with the two antennas still stuck behind.

Duh, what was I expecting? A 50-inch flat screen plasma TV? Tch.

There was a fire place, a comfy-looking beige-coloured sofa with cushions, a classy coffee table and smooth wooden flooring. Immediately, I relaxed. The surroundings were calming and warm; even I had to admit that it was a positive change from the city.

There was a spiral staircase heading up to the second level which leads to the other rooms, as much as I wanted to see what kind of pigsty I would be living in, exploring the entire first floor before advancing to the second floor would save me having to walk up again.

I decided not to bother with the other building, its not like I was going to do any chores anyhow, Kakashi brought me here on _vacation _**not **an _excavation for cow dung_.

Walking some more, I reached the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it was like the kitchen from a fairytale, an oven and the sink by the side, the dining table alongside the sandy brown wall, two windows with translucent curtains, and flowerpots at the railing. Connecting to it was the toilet, which I hoped, had a proper drainage system.

I walked back into the living room and climbed up the stairs, creaking the life out of the wooden planks. The first door I saw on the right had a door sign hanging on the middle top. It was made of wood and had Iruka's name on it and a dolphin drawn beside the Japanese characters, all done in chalk.

Opposite was the same, but the door sign had Kakashi's name on it and a scarecrow drawn beside it. I saw another door beiside Iruka's but I didn't bother to acknowledge it and stood in front of my room, which was right beside Kakashi's, _not like he needed a room. _

_He'll be spending most of his sleep time awake with Iruka, while I'll have to do it myself from all the sex deprivation. _

The door sign, obviously, had my name on it with a duck drawn beside it; I twitched slightly, making up my mind to change it later. I heaved a sigh and turned the door-knob.

Amazing, my room wasn't a pigsty. Yes, I know its the second miracle.

It was somewhat plain and it wasn't that clean but at least it was neat. There was a bed by the side of the white wall, a closet, a cupboard and the same type of window I saw downstairs with the same kind of curtains.

My room was facing somewhere in the east appearantly, seeing that it was evening now and the sun was nowhere in sight. I walked towards the window and rested my arms on the railing, I turned my head to the left and was surprised that I hadn't noticed, until now, that the back of the house was full of sunflowers.

I shrugged, as long as I wasn't involved with the stem-cutting or the seedig or the whatever, sunflowers were fine with me. Though it was rare to see so many in one place all at once and quite nice actually, my eyes were so unused to the brightness of this place. It all seemed so innocent and pure, unlike Tokyo where everything was dark and bleak, where I was the top fighter in the district…

I sighed and continued with my journeying, walking to the end of the corridor, I found my last destination—the bathroom. Like all the other doors, there was a sign that said 'bathroom' on it with a few bubbles drawn at the side, I twitched again.

I opened the door and saw—

_Jessie McCartney naked! Nah, better than that!_

_I saw_—

…

_Beautiful blue eyes,_

…

_Sexy, blond hair,_

…

_And lithe naked body all in one!_

…

On that faithful day, there was not a scream that could be heard louder in the entire history of Konoha Farm.


	2. City Boy's Plan

I sulked, the palm of my hand supported the side of my head, and the other cheek was swollen and bulging like a goldfish. I touched it lightly with my fingertips, it hurt. Who knew cuties by the countryside could be so strong?

_Flashback:_

"What the hell are you lookin at? Jerk! Who the fuck are you?" his voice echoed through my mind, it was a boyish, light voice. Turning only his head to look at me, he stood as the water slid down his back and down his tight ass, god, I can already imagine my cum in-between his legs.

He turned around, exposing himself to me, he had one of those hot bods, with the chest and all the six-pact, but without looking vulgar and rough but slim and gentle.

"Oof!" before I knew it, the damage was done, my face, of all the places he had to hit, he just had to hit my face. It even took a while for the pain to set in and I fell to the floor from the impact.

Talk about gentle…

"I remember asking a question you retard!" he had already grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his slender waist.

I continued to stare, the irresistible urge to pull that damn piece of cloth down was close to driving me insane, if I could just pretend a bit more, and move a little closer, then in one swoop I could pull everything down.

Just a bit more…

Just then the blond decided to take solid action, his whole body twitching, I think it was irritation most likely but all I could see was anticipation, and he lifted a leg and placed it firmly on my chest,

"Oi! Are you deaf?!"

I could not hear what he was saying, I really could not, his voice registered but his words he did not, all I could hear was the cries of pain and pleasure from his lips, screaming my name and begging for more.

Then a brilliant idea hit me, if I pulled the towel down, he would just punch me, soooo… why not just look from below? That said, I acted faint and tilted my head, trying to get a better view…

He poked my other cheek with his second finger, and I muffled an 'oww',

"Is he dead? Sheesh, what a ninny, dying from a punch. Hey! I know, now's a good time to practice what the doctors where doing to resurrect the patient in the movie I saw yesterday! I don't have the equipment… guess I have to use my hands. Erm… I think it was something like this…"

For the next few moments, I could feel the blood rushing both up and down, up to my nose, down to my groin.

He crossed his leg over to the other side of my body before situating his naked bum firmly between my stomach and the zipper of my pants, before leaning forward and pressing his palms against my chest, face advancing closer by the minute.

He was straddling me.

And it felt godamnit good.

I couldn't really understand why or what he was trying to do but his palms pressed into my shirt, that had suddenly felt too thick, and traced small invincible circles above my nipples, right through the fabric.

Talk about subtle seduction.

"It's not working! Maybe I need more contact with the patient."

That said, he rolled the hem of my shirt up and with a little difficulty, pulled it off. I could feel the same feverish sensation again. What was worse, he resumed the same rhythmic palm action he had been doing before. I hoped he wouldn't recognize my perk nipples, something down there was waking up from its slumber again.

Then something just had to happen.

Right at the moment in time when I was gonna…

"Naruto! Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

Argh… hate that voice

"Iruka-chan!"

I slit my eyes open by just a fraction; feeling slightly upset that his focus could shift so fast, however, blondie had converted into a puppy with big rueful sapphires and the legendary chubby face of doom. My nose was starting to feel feverish as well.

With one big pounce, he landed into Irukia's inviting arms, the towel at his waist almost at its limit. Slowly coming up the stairs behind Irukia was Kakashi, when his face could 

be seen clearly, I swore I could practically feel the blonde's body momentarily stiffen before relaxing and cowering into Irukia's chest like a over-sized baby.

Tired of my pretence, I sat up mechanically before looking at Kakashi straight in the eye, that guy needed some explaining to do. He just stared blankly at Iruka and the blonde in front of him. I narrowed my eyes, Kaashi never showed that pathetic face of his, especially not when I was here, I registered the situation immediately, sighing, looks like I was getting caught up in a love triangle that would only involve more and more people, and slowly evolve into a prism and some other weird shape.

Later that evening, I learned that the blonde was named Naruto Uzumaki and he was here to help out cause his father was too busy with his ranger job to take care of him and thus Iruka is pushed into the picture and forced to take care of Naruto, or so Kakashi likes to think.

After Iruka and Naruto had been ushered into the kitchen to wash the dishes, there Kakashi and me were left in the dining room.

My eyes analyzed his body posture, he looked like a tired dog whose master had died or something.

Awfully pathetic.

"Spit it." What was wrong with him? He never lets me see this stupid face of his, can't believe he'll be so bummed out cause of one guy… damnit I hate him.

"… I think you already picked up most of it…"

"Correct, you like Iruka, Naruto likes Iruka, you not happy, he not happy." Even the blond likes him.

"…"

"you know as well as I do, that you are just feeling insecure." Empty words, I hate him, I hate Iruka Umino.

"…"

Jackpot. Thief, he robbed both their hearts, how pathetic.

"How do I come into the picture?"

After so many years of living in the city Kakashi still doesn't understand, not like me.

"I need your help…"

I was born for the city.

"…that's a first…"

Love doesn't even exist.

"seduce Naruto, make him fall in love with you, then you can have a chew toy for the summer and I can spend my alone time with Iruka.

"…"

"That's really uncool… have you thought of how Iruka might feel?"

Always acting as the concerned one, haha.

"Che… when did an Uchiha have feelings, if my brain is still working correctly, Itachi-"

I stood up fiercely and narrowed my eyes into slits, he was so childish using my own brother as a threat, but as always it worked. I turned around and walked away, the conversation was officially over

_End Of Flashback_

I woke at around 6.30, at least according to the clock, could be midnight for I know, maybe the sun had just decided to wake up earlier, for all the rest of the world knows. I sat up, my eyes immediately penetrated by bright yellow light.

I know Kakashi had deliberately reserved me a room that was directly facing the waking sun, and his hate for me is so deep, he just had to have the bed lined perfectly parallel to the window. I know that Kakashi hates me, and Kakashi knows that I hate him.

Perfect father-child bonding.

My eyes searched the sunflower-filled 'garden' outside my window. Well, well, looks like the blonde was up and tending to his dumb flowers again. Seriously, he's a guy isn't he?

Guys?

Flowers?

Can't see the connection.

Unless…

He was gay too?

Nah…

Maybe homo?

Hmm…I have the whole summer holiday to find out, either that or turn him into one.

And everyone knows, changes like those are irreversible.

Time to get to business.


End file.
